The Junior Doctor
by AresWarrior32
Summary: The adventures of the Doctor's sons, The Junior Doctor and The Student and their companion, Clara Davids
1. Chapter 1, Meeting Clara Davids Pt 1

"Hey! It's my turn to fly the TARDIS!" I yelled.

"Shut it! You flew it last time!" The Student yelled back.

"Can't you two just get along?" our companion, Clara Davids, asked us with annoyance.

The Student and I turned to her and shouted, "NO!"

It's just another typical day for us time travelers. Hi. I'm The Doctor. Well, The Junior Doctor, but everybody calls me The Doctor, the name of my father. My brother, The Student, and I have been traveling the Universe trying to live up to our father's reputation. Clara Davids is our companion. She's nice to have around, and she is probably the only reason The Student and I haven't killed each other yet. We met Clara on one of our first adventures; I remember it like it was yesterday… Oh yeah it was yesterday. Well, here's how it happened:

*The day before*

"Hey! How come YOU get to fly the TARDIS first?!" The Student shouted.

"Cause Dad said so when he gave me the keys!" I responded.

Our dad, The Doctor, had entrusted with us the keys to his TARDIS in his last days. He wanted us to continue his legacy, and help those who need it. Too bad we are just about the worst team in the universe. We are complete opposites. I inherited the Doctor's kindness, intelligence, compassion, cleverness, basically everything good about him. The Student inherited his strength, his temper, his darker side basically. The Student did have some good in him, but he didn't have a lot of patience, so usually his temper won out over his good side. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, light skin, and was big and bulky

"You're doing it wrong! Get away from the controls!" Student exclaimed as he pulled me away from the console.

"Stop!" I yelled. The TARDIS started shaking, and became very unstable. "Look what you've done!"

The TARDIS stopped suddenly. The watch Dad gave me said that we were in London, England, December 25, 2053.

"Good job Junior. Let's see if I can't fix this mess," Student said as he walked out of the TARDIS doors.

"You're the one who screwed me up," I said, annoyed.

I heard a clang, then a thud. "Student?" I called. I walked out of the TARDIS and looked around. We had landed in somebody's house. Christmas decorations were hung up, and there was a Christmas tree in the room. The Student was unconscious on the ground.

"If you don't want to end up like your friend, give up now," I heard someone say behind me. I turned, and there was a human girl standing there holding a shovel. She was wearing a nice red dress with green dots and her dark brown hair was put up, and she had a sort of tanish complextion. "I've had a rough day, I just got back from my family's Christmas party, and I'm NOT in the mood for hooligans breaking into my house with a… Police box… So give up now!"

"Wow… you… look… amazing!" I exclaimed. She responded by hitting me with the shovel.

"I hate compliments," she said with an angry tone as I faded out of consciousness.

"Ow… What happened…?" I asked. My head was in a lot of pain.

"That stupid girl knocked us out and tied us up, THAT'S what happened, idiot." Student said.

I then took in my surroundings, I was in the same room as before, but I was tied to a chair with my hands behind my back. The girl walked in and said, "You're lucky my soufflé didn't burn. Otherwise I would've called the police already."

"Soufflé?" I asked, and then noticed the smell coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, soufflé, they're delicious." She said.

"Can I have some?" I asked.

"No!" she yelled in disgust, "You broke into my house! Why would I give you some? And more importantly, why are you here?!"

"Well, you see-" I started but was cut off by The Student.

"Why are you telling her?! She's human! And even more importantly, you don't just tell what we're doing just because she asked!" The Student yelled.

"Because I don't lie to people or leave them out of information they deserve to know. We DID break into her house after all, even if by accident," I said, "Ok, so I'm the Doctor-"

"Doctor who?" She interrupted

"Actually, it's just The Doctor-"

"JUNIOR Doctor." Student corrected.

"Yeah, not important. Anyway, he's The Student, just The Student, and that police box is called the TARDIS, or Time and Relative Dimension In Space. We got in a bit of a tiff and accidentally landed in your living room. Oh, and before I forget… Happy Christmas!"

"Umm… Happy Christmas…" she said confused.

"Breaking news," said a voice coming from the TV, "Aliens have seemed to invade London. There are reports of weird, robotic things that shoot lasers and have an eyestalk and a plunger-like appendage rampaging through the streets, shooting at everything in sight, looking for a man called 'The Doctor.' Authorities advise staying indoors and- Oh god they're here!"

"EXTERMINATE!" screamed another voice, followed by the sound of lasers.

"Oh no… Daleks…" I said, frightened by the thought of what they've done in the past.

"I don't have time for this, I have a planet to save," Student said as he finished untying his wrists and getting out of the chair. He grabbed the shovel out of the girl's hands and used a pressure point to knock her out.

"Good job Student! Now get me outta here!" I exclaimed.

"No, you'll just slow me down. And I better tie her up so she can't interfere either," Student said as he tied her wrists and set her in the chair, "Don't worry, I'll get you guys out after I'm finished with the Daleks. Bye!" He said as he walked out the door.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2, Meeting Clara Davids Pt 2

"Ugh, what happened?" the girl asked.

"The Student went to take matters into his own hands. Like always," I said. "So what's your name?"

"Clara. Clara Davids," she said.

"Clara, that's a beautiful name," I said.

"Do I really need to tell you again? I don't like compliments," she responded.

"Well, Clara that doesn't like compliments, we're gonna go help The Student," I said as I finished untying myself. I then untied Clara and we ran outside.

"Okay, how do you plan to find and help him?" Clara asked.

"His sonic screwdriver has a homing device and if you wait just one second…" I ran back to the TARDIS, grabbed Dad's old sonic, and ran back and held down the button. "He's at Big Ben, let's go!" I shouted as I grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her into the TARDIS. Her jaw dropped, she walked out, back in, back out again, walked around the TARDIS, and walked back in and shut the door.

"It's… It's…" she stuttered, "It's smaller on the outside!"

"Oh. I was hoping you'd say 'it's bigger on the inside.' Only one other person said 'it's smaller on the outside,' her name was Clara too," I said as I pulled levers, put in codes, and span some things, and then landed the TARDIS. "Okay, we're here, let's go."

"It moved?" she asked.

"Yes, we're at Big Ben now let's go," I said as I grabbed her hand and brought her out of the TARDIS. "Ok so I think that the daleks would have set up their control center at the tippy top of Big Ben so let's get up there." I unlocked a door using the sonic and there was a ladder in the room it led to. "Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to climb?"

"Excuse you! I'm in a dress, eyes front soldier," Clara said warningly.

"Yes Madame Clara," I said slyly as I began the climb. Clara followed behind.

At the end of the ladder, we climbed onto a walkway that led to two different doors. I checked the screwdriver and said, "He's this way, come on."

I opened the door, and in the room there were fifteen daleks, 10 aiming at the door and 5 aiming at Student. "Idiot! I have this under control!" he yelled.

"Yeah, sure. Now, you fellas are going to let my brother go, or else face the wrath of The Doctor and… Where did she go?" I asked, looking for Clara.

"THE DOCTOR? YOU ARE THE DOCTOR?" A dalek asked.

"Yes, and whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it," I said.

"IMPOSSIBLE. OUR REINFORCEMENTS WILL BE ARRIVING WITHIN FIVE OF YOUR EARTH MINUTES. THE HUMANS SHALL BE EXTERMINATED," the dalek said.

"Umm…" I thought for a second, "Well, you didn't know this but I already destroyed your reinforcements, so no one is coming."

"YOUR STATEMENT IS OBVIOUSLY A LIE. OUR REINFORCEMENTS- WAIT. WHAT IS HAPPENING!? THE DALEK SHIPS HAVE BEEN SET TO SELF DESTRUCT! ALL SHIPS BUT ONE HAS BEEN DESTROYED! DALEKS, RETREAT! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF THE DALEKS!" the dalek yelled as he teleported away.

"Clara… She did it!" I yelled with excitement.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed from the other room

"Clara!" I yelled as I ran to the room, a dalek was edging towards her, getting ready to shoot. I got in front of the dalek right before it shot, and the shot hit me directly in the abdomen. I collapsed, and Student used his sonic to overload the daleks systems, killing it.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed. She kneeled by me and hugged me, "It's going to be ok, please don't die," she started to cry.

"You're safe. That's all I care about," I started to cry.

"Junior…" Student started, "You can't die on me… Not now… We've only just begun our adventures…"

"Doctor…" Tears were streaming down her face.

I didn't want to leave her, I couldn't leave her, I couldn't die. Regeneration energy started to radiate off of me. "Stand back…" I said. The Student pulled her back, and I stood up, and then it happened. I regenerated. The whole of Big Ben shook, and everything in the room was blasted to the walls. Luckily Clara and The Student weren't hit by anything. As the process finished, I leaned against the wall.

"Doctor…?" Clara called.

"Give him a minute, he's just regenerated," The Student said.

"Clara… It's me… I'm alive…" I said. Clara came over to me, and as I started to fall, she caught me.

"You're alive…" she cried happy tears from her beautiful brown eyes, and I slipped out of consciousness.

When I woke up, I was back in Clara's house; they had carried me back to the TARDIS and brought me there. "Clara?" I called.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I was shot by a dalek," I joked.

"Ha. Funny. Anyways, I made you something," she pulled a soufflé out of the oven, "You've been out for a while, just long enough for me to make this for you and to let it cool. Happy Christmas," she put it down and hugged me. I tried some, and it was the best thing I had ever tasted. The irony was that in my last regeneration, I hated soufflés.

"I love it, thank you," I said.

"It was nothing. Now get some rest." Clara said. I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke up, Clara was making coffee and hot cocoa. She was wearing a white shirt with a purple top and jeans. "Hey, wasn't sure which one you'd like better, so I made both," she said as I sat up, handing me a cup of cocoa and a cup of coffee. I tried the cocoa, meh, I tried the coffee, once again, meh.

"Hmm…" Clara took the two drinks and mixed them. I tried it and it was amazing! "Delicious! I love it!"

"Thanks, I hoped you'd like it," she said with a smile.

*Later*

"Well, I guess it's time to go," Student said.

"Aw, so soon?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, I guess… Hey… I have an idea," I started, "Clara Davids, how would you like to come with us?"

"Come WITH you? I don't know…" she said.

"I know it's a hard thing to decide, whether or not to just leave your whole life behind and come on a dangerous, but amazing adventure through time and space, and I won't make you do anything you don't want to. But if you would like to come with us, we'd be happy to have you along," I said.

"I'm sorry… I don't think I can do it… but come back to visit, you hear?" she asked.

"Loud and clear. Goodbye Clara Davids," I said as I walked into the TARDIS.

Just as I was closing the door, I heard, "Wait! I do want to go!" I opened the door and pulled Clara in.

"Let's go on an adventure."


	3. Chapter 3, The Zumierians Pt 1

"So Clara, where do you want to go? Or when? Give yourself a moment to think, I'm offering the universe to you on a silver platter," I said.

"Ancient Egypt, now show me what you got, Doctor," Clara said.

"Ancient Egypt, here we come!"

"Oh brother," Student said.

After flipping the necessary switches and typing in the necessary commands in the console, the TARDIS landed. "Welcome to Egypt!"

We walked out of the TARDIS. A perfect landing, we landed right in town. Townsfolk and merchants bustled around us. "No need for the dramatic introduction. It's just Egypt," Student said.

"No need for- DO YOU REALIZE WHERE WE ARE?! EGYPT! Even more importantly, I chose this specific date because Queen Cleopatra dies today. Thought you might want to meet her before she, you know, died," I said.

"We're gonna meet Cleopatra?! She's like, my favorite historical leader!" Clara said.

"I figured," I said. "To the palace!"

We walked to the palace, and when we arrived, we realized it wouldn't be as easy as we thought.

"So how do you plan to get us in?" Student asked.

"Easy," I walked up to the guards, "Hello good sirs, I'm The Doctor, this is The Student and Clara. I have business with the queen concerning Marc Antony."

"Oh you can hush with the excuses sweetie," a voice in the palace said, "Guards, let them in."

"I know that voice," Student said, "MOMMY!"

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Mom?" Clara asked.

"Little secret, her, our mom, River Song, pretended to be Cleopatra for a while, and we haven't seen her in a while," I explained.

"So where's the real Cleopatra?" Clara asked.

"I don't know," I said. "So mom, how have you been?"

"It's nice being treated like a queen," Mom said, "How have my favorite boys been? I see you've made a friend."

"Mom, this is Clara. Clara, this is River Song," I said.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Song," Clara said.

"Oh, call me Cleo. That's the name I go by here," Mom explained.

"Okay, Cleo."

"I'm glad you boys came. You haven't heard of the Zumierians, have you?"

"Zumierians, the weird blue things that are always trying to create rips in the fabric of time and bring about the end of time itself? Yes," Student said.

"Yes, them. They might have found a way to do it. They discovered that if the pyramids have their machinery installed on the tip, they can triangulate the time energy, and create the rip they've been looking for. If they aren't stopped, the Earth, and the Universe, will be destroyed," Mom explained.

"So what do we do?" Clara asked.

"Their devices are already in place, and they have security locks that even a sonic can't open. So you'll have to travel to their base and stop them personally. You can track their location with this," she handed me a potato with a motherboard, a bunch of wires and a tricycle bell taped on.

"How do I use it?" I asked.

"You just spin in a circle until it dings, then keep going that way until you find their base. Now off you three, the real Cleopatra is going to return soon, and she heard of Marc Antony's death, so she won't be in a good mood," Mom said.

We walked through the desert, following the dings, until eventually we came upon an oasis.

I took a sip of the water. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Clara asked.

"Oh I'm just dehydrated. But maybe… Student, function 1904 on the sonic," I said.

We pointed our sonic screwdrivers at the oasis, and the water drained away and a steel hatch opened up. "I think we found the base," Student said.

"Yes, we should be careful. After all, we're dealing with some powerful aliens here," I said.

"But you killed a Dalek, and you said that they were horrid," Clara said.

"They are, but there are a lot of bad aliens out there," I said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Student?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4, The Zumierians Pt 2

We descended into the base, and the stairs led directly to the control room, which was lined with consoles around the edges, and had a large hole in the middle that seemed to be bottomless. No one was around. "Well, that solves the 'find the control room' problem," I said.

"No kidding. Now, how can we destroy this entire base before the zumierians get back and make sure that they won't be able to rebuild everything?" Student asked as we studied their consoles. Each console was deadlocked, our sonics had no effect.

"You can't," said a raspy voice. They were here the whole time, just waiting for us. They knew we were coming. Zumierians looked much like humans, but blue, and with red eyes. They surrounded us, and one stepped forward. "Everything is in place; the devices have been set and programmed, the console just needs to hear me give the voice command, and the tear will be created. As the last of the zumierians, we shall succeed!"

"Now you listen to me," Student said angrily, getting right up in the alien's face. "You aren't going to say that code, you aren't going to create a tear in the fabric of time, and you DEFINITELY aren't destroying the Universe! Or so help me, I will kill every last member of your race!"

"I'm supposed to be scared of a tiny human?" The creature asked.

"No. Not human. TIME LORD," Student said.

"But… the time lords are dead!" the creature shouted.

"Yeah, but one survived," I explained. "The Doctor."

They shuddered at the sound of his name. "THE DOCTOR IS DEAD!"

Almost in sync, The Student and I said, "He lives on through us. We are the last of the time lords. We carry on their legacy. And we carry the legacy of our father. He passed it down to us, and we must do everything in our power to keep the universe safe. So we CANNOT allow you to do this." The Student got out his newest invention, a glove that has the power to create seismic waves when hit into the ground, or blasts a person back when punched by the wearer, and put it on. "Leave this planet, or face our judgment."

"You cannot stop us. It's too late. ZEIMENTI!" He shouted. The consoles activated, and a tear in time began to form, right before our eyes. It was like a blinding light, swirling in a vortex.

"NO!" Student yelled. He punched into the ground, knocking the zumierians to their feet. He grabbed each one, and threw them down the hole, one by one. I could hear their screams eventually fade away, the hole was so deep that even sound could not escape. The zumierians could never be a threat again. But the tear was created. It was too late.

"Student…" I started.

"No, they haven't won. There has to be a way to undo the tear. The consoles-"

"The wave destroyed them. There's no way to undo what they've done," I said.

"What if we could create a disturbance, something that would cause the tear to repair itself?" Clara asked.

"Well, theoretically, if a disturbance could close the tear, the only problem is… someone would have to sacrifice their own life. Whoever went through the tear would be taken through all of time and space, from beginning to end, from one edge of the universe to the next. There's no telling where they'd end up, whether they would survive or not or… if their existence as a total would be completely erased. I have no idea what would happen to them," I said. "But it would work."

"That's all I need to know," Clara said.

"Clara… Please… Don't…" I stammered. I couldn't let her do this. I wasn't going to let her sacrifice herself. If anyone, it should be me. It's my duty as a Time Lord.

"I'm sorry," she said as she threw me her necklace. "We'll meet again. Don't forget me." She jumped and disappeared into the light.

"No!" The tear closed. Clara Davids was gone. "I should've gone! Not her! She was young! She had so much to do! And now she's gone!"

Student came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be ok. You said she might end up somewhere else in the universe, maybe Mom might know. We should go back to the palace."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're right. We can't give up hope. She's alive out there somewhere, and we need to find her."

We walked back to the palace, and the guards recognized us and let us in. "Mom? Are you here?" Student called. The throne was empty. Then a bright light appeared above the throne, and Clara materialized on the throne, dressed in all Egyptian clothing, clothing to fit a queen. Clara WAS Cleopatra. I knew I had recognized her; the paintings of Cleopatra were almost identical to Clara.

"Clara? Is it really you?" I asked.

She opened her eyes. "What year is it…" she said. She looked down at her clothes, and a look of realization came over her. "What are you doing in my palace?! GUARDS!" The room filled with large men. "SEIZE THEM!" She yelled.

"Clara it's me! The Doctor!" I yelled as The Student and I were grabbed by the guards.

"I think I would remember you two, I've never seen any people like you two," she said. Her eyes seemed clouded.

"Please Clara!" I yelled.

"EXECUTE THEM!" The guards drew their weapons.

"WAIT!" I threw the necklace to Clara.

"STOP!" The guards lowered their weapons. "Where did you get this?" She asked.

"You gave it to me, and you said 'don't forget me.' Put it on. Maybe you'll remember," I said.

She reluctantly put it on, and her eyes cleared. She broke into tears and said, "Leave them in peace." She ran to her chambers, and we followed her. She was on her balcony, and Student and I slowly walked out to see her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Everything came back… and I mean EVERYTHING… the pain… the fighting… Marc…" she ran over to us and hugged Student, then she hugged me. "Thank you for finding me." I held her closely, and I cried, I was so happy she was alive. She dried her tears. "Let's go," she said. We walked out of the palace, and I saw Mom wink at me. She'd take care of dealing with the absence of the queen.

When we got back to the TARDIS, Clara went immediately to her room, and cried into her pillow for a long time. After about thirty minutes, I went into her room and sat down on her bed. She was still crying. I rested my hand on her back, and kissed her head. I wanted her to know there was someone there to comfort her if she needed it. "If you need anything, just let me know."

I started to get up when I heard her ask, "Can you stay here with me?"

"Of course. I'll always be here for you."


	5. Chapter 5, The Tour Pt 1

Clara hadn't come out of her room in a week. The experience of going through the tear changed her. From the first day, I checked on her every hour, always finding her the same way: lying on her bed, her face in her pillow, crying. She had changed out of the Egyptian clothes and into pajamas basically the moment we got back go the TARDIS. I would ask her if she needed anything, and she'd reply, "No thanks. I'm good." I'd stay with her for fifteen minutes, longer if she asked me to stay. Student would come in with me once every couple hours.

After the first day, I had realized she had eaten nothing since Egypt. At my next visit, I brought with me a cup of cocoa mixed with coffee and some soup. Clara was still crying into her pillow.

"Hi there," I said. No reply. "Clara, I hate forcing you to do things, but you need to eat."

"Not hungry," Clara said, "I know you made it special for me, but I just can't eat."

"Clara, you need to try to eat, " Student said as he walked in the room. "It isn't healthy to not eat for days. You need to eat."

Clara sat up and said, "Fine." Her eyes were red from crying. Student grabbed the spoon, scooped some soup, and brought it towards her mouth. Reluctantly, she sipped the soup from the spoon. The process was repeated until she had finished the soup. "Thanks guys," she said as she laid back down.

We went through this once a day, trying to convince her to eat, then eventually succeeding and feeding her.

It had now been a week of this. I couldn't bear to see her like this anymore. I wanted so much to cheer her up, it was my fault she was like this. So I made a plan. The next day, I came into Clara's room with Student and sat on her bed.

"Hey, guess what?" I asked. No response. "Student and I have decided to give you a tour of the TARDIS, thought it might cheer you up."

She shook her head no. "Aw you sure? It'll be fun!" Student said happily.

"Sorry guys, I'd love to, but I just don't think it'll help," Clara said sadly.

"Please give it a chance, I'm sure it'll help," I said.

She thought for a minute. "Ok. I believe you. Give me an hour to get ready. I'd not like to go looking like this," she said jokingly.

"That's the spirit! See you soon," I said as Student and I walked out of her room.

"I really hope this'll work," I said.

"It will. Even though most of your plans usually suck, this one isn't too bad," Student replied.

"Wow, I think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me," I joked.

"Shut up."

Clara came out of her room an hour later, she had changed out of her pajamas and was now wearing the clothes she had worn when she first entered the TARDIS to journey with us. "Sorry, these are the only clothes I have, I didn't pack clothes with me for this trip. The only other clothes I have here are the Egyptian stuff, but I'm not going to wear that…" She trailed off, looking at the ground.

"It's ok, one of the stops we planned is the closet, there's lots of clothes there," I said, "Well, I guess that IS the point of it being a closet, nevermind, you know what I meant."

"Well it could've been the kind of closet you store toys in, like many children have-" Student started.

"But we AREN'T children, so that doesn't make sense-" I interrupted.

"So what? We can still have toys, you know, like everything in your workshop-"

"THEY AREN'T TOYS!" I shouted.

"Oh I've missed hearing you two ramble," Clara said, chuckling for a second, then remembering her sadness.

"Sorry, this is supposed to be YOUR tour, not OUR argument time," Student said as we hooked arms with her.

Together we said, "So, let's go!"

We walked through the endless halls of the TARDIS, and arrived at our first stop of many. As we stood at the unopened door, I explained, "It used to be just a swimming pool while Dad owned this beauty, by which I mean the TARDIS, not just the room."

"But Junior and I agreed that it should be cooler than that, so we made a few improvements." Student opened the door, and inside was our masterpiece. A humongous water park.

"We designed it with over one hundred slides and a wave pool!" I exclaimed. She seemed uninterested, not taking in the wonders around her. "Umm… Ice cream! Everyone loves ice cream! There's self serve ice cream dispensers all over!" I exclaimed. Nothing. Student stood there silently, not getting the hint. "Student, go get her some," I said under my breath, loud enough so he could hear.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Student said as he ran to go find one of the ice cream machines.

"So…what do you think?" I asked.

"It's great, really it is, it's just…" she began to tear up again.

"Hey sorry it took so long, I kinda tripped and…" Student trailed off as he noticed Clara was crying again. "Here," he said as he handed her the ice cream. She licked it once, then threw it away.

"It was good, I'm just full from the soup."

"Let's keep going," I suggested. We left the water park, and Student and I brought her around the TARDIS, showing her all the fantastic rooms. It wasn't helping though. She was still depressed. We had been touring for an hour now, and Clara was done trying to get cheered up.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just not working. Can I please go back to my room?" she asked.

"...Ok. I'm sorry this didn't help. I just thought that maybe… Maybe seeing all this would help cheer you up. I guess I was wrong…" I said disappointedly. "Well, there is one more place I'd like to take you, and it does cut through right towards your room."

"What is it?" she asked.

"The art gallery," Student replied. "Are you sure you want to go through there?"

"Positive."


	6. Chapter 6, The Tour Pt 2

"The art gallery. Not used very often, but you know, Dad enjoyed art. Called it 'a look into the past. Ironic considering he was a time traveler," I explained.

Clara looked at one of the paintings. "What's this one? And how is it..." She couldn't finish her statement; she was in shock. The painting was one that Dad had special connections with.

"Three dimensional? Time lord technology. As for the name, 'Galifrey Falls No More.' The city in the painting is called Arcadia. As for the story behind the painting, it was the last day of the Time War, and Dad was supposed to make a choice that would destroy Time Lords and Daleks alike, ending the war, or allowing the war to destroy the universe. End if story, the Daleks were seemingly destroyed, but keep showing up for some reason," Student explained.

"And the Time Lords were put into a time lock. Not a very happy ending to the Time War, but better than the destruction of the universe," I said.

"How...pleasant..." Clara said.

We were walking, and Clara stopped in front of a painting of Anastasia Romanov. "I remember being her," she pointed at the painting, "When the soldiers came to kill me, my time there was over. The tear opened up around me, and I became Cleopatra…" She trailed off, staring at the painting like a distant memory. "Nevermind. Let's keep going."

We continued on, every once in a while stopping to comment on a painting. Clara was still upset, she wouldn't pay much attention, she just looked up every once in a while to see the paintings.

We were almost out of the art gallery, and I turned around, "I'm sorry we weren't able to help, I wish there was more we could… Clara?" Clara had stopped at a painting, I couldn't see what it was, but she was starting to break down just looking at it.

"Marc…" I walked over to see that the painting was of Marc Antony, Cleopatra's boyfriend. Well, more than boyfriend. Clara stroked the face of the painting, then collapsed to her knees, crying worse than I had ever seen before. "Before you two rescued me...I fell in love with a man named Marc…"

"Clara…" Student struggled to figure out what to say.

"He was married, but we didn't care. We were in love. But then… He was killed… My life was over. I didn't want to live anymore. I wanted to die, to end my suffering. But I got something better; you two. You saved me. I can never thank you enough."

"It's our fault you were in that mess," Student said. "It was our responsibility to keep the universe safe, we should've been the ones to go into that tear, but you took our responsibility upon yourself."

"You're braver than both Student and I for that. You made a decision no one else could, and for having to make that decision, we apologise."

"You have nothing to apologise for. I made a decision, and I had to suffer the consequences. But now that I've got you two again, it's time to pick up where we left off," Clara stood up and wiped her tears. "All of that is behind me now. I'm not Cleopatra, or Anastasia, or any of those other lives. I am Clara Davids, and it's time to move on."

We brought Clara back to her room, and she was finally starting to act like her old self again. That night we ate dinner together, and Clara made her 'famous' soufflé. She was laughing and making jokes, and it was nice to see her happy again. After dinner, Student left to get ready for bed, leaving Clara and I alone.

"Clara, what's the significance of that necklace? How did you know it would help you remember us?" I asked.

"The necklace was a gift from my grandparents. We were really close, and I always loved seeing them, but they died when I was still young," she explained.

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically.

"I missed them more than anything, and I couldn't stand the rest of my family. I held onto the necklace to remind me of them, so I wouldn't forget how much I loved them, no matter what. I grew up, and I wore the necklace every day; thinking about them was one of the only happy times I had since they died. Nothing seemed to be right in my life. My parents always favored my younger siblings, and they were so controlling, I never got to do anything I wanted since my grandparents had died. My grandparents would make my parents loosen up and let me make some decisions for myself. But once they were gone, my parents made me forget about them and planned out the entire rest of my life. They made me go to the school they wanted, forced me to get the degree I had no interest in whatsoever for the job they wanted me to get, and then sent me off to find a job in the city, all the time telling me I had to get over it. I had lost all hope that I would have anything to live for, my life had become almost meaningless; I was stuck looking for a job I knew I would hate, living in a place nowhere near where I wanted to live, and barely getting by. I stopped wearing the necklace; it was made clear by my parents that missing them isn't going to change anything, and that I should just forget about them. And over time, I did; that is, until you two broke into my life. You two reminded me of my grandparents, and you brought joy and meaning back into my life. I finally had something to live for. That's why I came with you when you asked me if I wanted to come, and why I wear the necklace now. The necklace has new meaning. Not only does it bring back memories of my grandparents, but it brings back memories of you two."

"Wow. I didn't know you felt so fondly about us," I said.

"You two are the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I'm glad you broke into my house that day. Thank you."

"No, thank you for choosing to come with us. It wouldn't be the same without you," I said.

"There's no better choice I could've made."


	7. Chapter 7, The Zygons Pt 1

"Wow. So this is what I look like now," I said. I hadn't looked at a mirror since before my regeneration. I had long, dark hair that curled away at my shoulders. My eyes, wow my eyes. Far away they looked gold, but up close, you could see that the bottom was mainly blue, the middle was greenish, and the top was dark brown. Later I figured out that my eyes were more brown some days, and more blue others. So instead of gold, they looked many variations of colors. It all depended on the day. Today, there was equal brown and blue and only a little green. My skin was of a slightly tanish complexion, with freckles all over. Ten fingers, ten toes, a nose, two eyes, the basic body norms.

"You didn't check a mirror once until now?" Clara asked.

"Didn't really seem important at the time. We had bigger problems," I explained.

"You still could've checked a mirror."

"I didn't feel it necessary at the time."

"Oh shut up you two," Student said. "No one wants to listen to you go back and forth like an old married couple."

"Are you suggesting I fancy him?" Clara asked.

"Oh come on, don't deny it. You know you do. Same goes for you Junior."

"Umm..." I started to blush.

"Student, stop now. Can't you tell you're making him uncomfortable?"

"Isn't that my job?"

"Hush."

"But-"

"Student! Hush!"

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll be in my workshop," Student said as he walked out of the main room.

"Just ignore him. You know he's just trying to annoy you," Clara said.

"Yeah, I know. I've had to deal with him for two hundred years, trust me. I know," I said. "Anyway, how would you like to meet Queen Elizabeth?"

"That sounds amazing. Just give me a sec to get changed."

"Changed?"

"Well I have to dress to the times, don't I?" She ran out of the room, and returned in an old-timey dress that women wore during Elizabeth's reign. "I hate these kinds of dresses, well, dresses in general, but I like to keep to the times."

"Ok then," She looked cute in the dress, and its color revolved around shades of purple. My favorite color. "I don't follow that rule, obviously," I gestured towards my trademark clothes, a grey T-shirt with a black and white picture of the TARDIS traveling through the time vortex, a blue zip up hoodie which I always kept unzipped, grey cargo pants and a purple snap back hat, worn backwards. I pulled Student out of his workshop and we began to pilot the TARDIS together. Piloting together was Clara's idea of getting us to be nicer to each other, but we usually ended up fighting over the controls and yelling at each other. Speaking of which-

"Student! Don't press that!"

"Junior you're supposed to pull that and push this!"

"You're doing everything wrong!" We yelled in sync.

"Get along you two! You're supposed to be helping each other!"

"Hush Clara!" We yelled in sync again.

"Why do I even bother..." Clara asked herself silently.

We landed roughly, the TARDIS shook violently for a few seconds, then settled.

I opened the doors and walked out. "Welcome to-mmmm?" I was cut off by a woman in a regal yellow dress and crown who grabbed me and began making out with me. It was Elizabeth.

"My love, I have missed you greatly!" She exclaimed.

"Umm I'm not-" She began making out with me again.

"My dear Doctor, you were gone for so long, it must've been three, maybe four minutes!"

"Doctor, what is going on?" Clara asked.

"I'm sorry, you're mistaking me for my father; I'm the Junior Doctor, the Doctor's son," I said as I moved Elizabeth away. "Clara, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Clara."

"How do you do?" Clara said as she bowed.

"No need formalities dear, after all, you are my daughter in-law aren't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"Aren't you and him married?" Elizabeth asked, pointing at Clara and I.

"What? No!" Clara and I said together.

"Why do people keep thinking we're together?" I asked Clara.

"Two people assume you're together and suddenly you think everyone assumes you're together? Come on you two," Student said. "And to answer your question, it's because you two obviously fancy each other."

"We don't fancy each other!" Clara and I yelled.

"Yeah. Sure you don't. Anyway, does there happen to be any world threatening problems here by chance? We seem to run into them a lot so might as well get it out of the way now," Student said.

"Well, there are the Zygons. But you shouldn't worry about that right now, we have a picnic to enjoy, compliments of your father," Elizabeth said as she led us over to a picnic that was set up. "As your father once said, 'you've got a picnic to eat.' It's good too."


	8. Chapter 8, The Zygons Pt 2

Elizabeth explained all that happened thus far as we enjoyed the picnic. Inside the castle, the Zygons, big, pink, rubbery things with suckers all over and venom sacks in their tongues, had set up their base and were using stasis cubes to preserve themselves to a time when Earth would be more desirable, as the Zygons required "a certain level of comfort." Some Zygons stayed behind to make sure the stasis cubes were in safe places and wouldn't be disturbed before the time for them to come out came. These Zygons were still a threat to the kingdom, however, and needed to be dealt with. "So you'll help, yes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. It's our duty to help in any way we can," Student responded.

"To the castle!" I said as I dramatically pointed at the castle.

We walked through the halls, Elizabeth leading the way. We walked for what seemed like forever. I was glad I wore my knee brace that day, as my knees would've been in unbearable pain otherwise. Some days, my knees would be in extreme pain, especially if I was walking a lot, but the brace would help to keep that pain tolerable. I was in the back of the group, and eventually I had to take a short respite, for although the knee brace was helping, it wasn't getting rid of all of the pain. I expected to be able to catch up with them in a minute, so I told them to go on without me. I sat for about two minutes before I heard a scream. I ran to where the scream came from and I saw two copies of Student fighting each other, Elizabeth watching and Clara running out of the room being chased by a zygon.

"Clara!" I shouted.

"Go after her, I'll be fine!" One of the Students yelled.

"How do I know you're the real one?" I asked. He responded by taking out his sonic screwdriver; our mom's old sonic.

"Now go!"

I ran down the hall Clara went down, following the screams and shouts, and as I finally caught up, we were back in the control room, and there were two Claras. "Clara...?" I said slowly.

"Doctor it's me! She's the copy!" One Clara said.

"You can't seriously believe her!" The other shouted. "Doctor I'm Clara!"

"She's obviously a copy, look how off everything on her looks." I scanned the other Clara, and I got confused. We're Clara's ears always that big? Were her eyes always that equally spaced?

"Doctor please believe me, I'm Clara." The other Clara said. "She's the copy! Everything is off with her!"

"No! She's the copy!"

"No, she is!"

They went back and forth like that a few times until I shouted, "Stop! Now! Both of you!"

I walked around the Claras, studying each and every bit, trying to find some sign that would tell me which one was my Clara. "Doctor...please believe me...I am Clara..." She said as she hugged me. And then she kissed me. I put my hands on her shoulders, and my thumbs were near her neck, and I realized something. She wasn't wearing the necklace. Her grandparents' necklace.

"You are NOT Clara!" I yelled as I pushed her away. The Zygon quickly went back to its original form, and ran towards Clara, picking her up as it passed. "Put her down!"

The Zygon didn't stop, and ran towards the stasis cubes. I chased after them, but right as I was able to get them back in sight, I was too late. The Zygon had already begun translating her into the stasis cube. Clara disappeared before my very eyes. I had lost her again. "NO!" I shouted as I ran towards the Zygon, but I stopped in my tracks, then collapsed.

The Zygon laughed and said, "I am sure you know that us Zygons possess venom sacs in our tongues. Remember our kiss?"

"Student..." I called weakly.

"He can't help you. My brother-" He was cut off as a loud boom came from behind, and a seismic wave knocked him over. Then Student walked over to the Zygon, and punched him directly in the face with the sonic glove. The Zygon didn't survive.

He panted for a couple of seconds, then noticed that I was slowly passing out. "Oh god Junior...you've gone and gotten yourself killed again haven't you..."

"In my workshop..." I started, "A cure..."

"You made a cure and didn't bring it with you?! God do I have to do everything myself?" Student asked. "Just hold on Junior, I'll be back soon. Don't die on me. I can't let you die again." Then everything went black.

I woke up in my bed in the TARDIS, Student watching from my chair. "You've been out a while. I would've been worried, but the regeneration process never started, so I just waited."

"Ugh my head...wait...where's Clara?"

"I was afraid you would ask." Student got up and took a small portrait off of one of my shelves. It was a picture of Clara.

"She's in here?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh god..." I took the portrait from Student. "Clara I'm so sorry... I've failed you again... Wait... Wait! We can speed up the process of getting her out! Huzzah for time travel!" I put some commands in the TARDIS, ran outside and into the art gallery I landed us in front of, donated the portrait, got back in the TARDIS, went one hundred years in the future, and went to where the portrait was in the gallery. And I waited. After two hours, the stasis cube broke open, and Clara appeared in front of me.

"Doctor...is it really you?" I hugged her.

"It's me Clara. I'm so so sorry this happened to you. I should've been there for you. I've failed you again."

"Oh hush. You haven't failed me. You've never failed me. And I know you will never fail me. Now let's get back to the TARDIS."


	9. Chapter 9, New Year's Eve 2053

"Is everything set up over there?" Clara Davids asked.

"Just having a little bit of trouble with the streamers," I said as I tried to untangle myself from the streamers that were now all over my body.

"Oh brother," The Student said.

Hello, I'm The Doctor. Well, The Junior Doctor, the son of The Doctor. The Student is my brother, and Clara Davids is our companion. We adventure through time and space, but have decided to celebrate New Year's eve in the company of Clara's family.

"Let me help you dear," Clara's grandmother said as she helped me untangle the mess I made.

"Thank you... Um..."

"You can just call me Grandma Davids, it's ok."

"Oh. Ok, thank you Grandma Davids," I said as we got the last of the streamers untangled. "How are you doing with your decorating, Student?" I asked.

"I finished half an hour ago," he said as he pointed at his designated room to decorate, which was done marvelously, unlike mine which looked kind of sloppy and disappointing.

"Here, let me help you," Clara said as she grabbed some decorations from the box. In about twenty minutes we were able to finish decorating. "Don't forget to check on the soufflé Grandma."

"I know honey," Grandma Davids said as she winked.

"Come with me, you two. I want you to meet my parents," Clara said as she grabbed Student and I. She pulled us into the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch, talking.

"Mom, Dad, this is The Doctor and The Student."

"JUNIOR Doctor," Student corrected.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Mrs. Davids asked.

"Can you just ask that one more time? I love hearing people ask that," I said.

"Just the Doctor," Student explained, "Or you can call him Junior."

"Why do you have to ruin my fun?"

"It's my job as your brother."

"It's New Year's! Can't you just take holiday for that for one day?"

"Calm down boys," Clara said as she got in between us.

"Can I speak with you alone, umm… Doctor, is it?" Mr. Davids asked.

"Sure, I see no harm in that," I replied.

"Doctor," Clara whispered in my ear, "Don't say anything that'll make him hate you or he'll never let us talk again, he'll call the police on you."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"What do you think happened to my last boyfriend?"

"But we don't like each other."

"He doesn't believe that."

"Are you coming Doctor?" Mr. Davids asked.

"You had better go," Clara said.

I followed Mr. Davis to his office, and he gestured for me to sit, so I did so.

"So, Mr. Doctor, what do you plan on doing with my daughter?" He asked.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't like her. I can see it when you look at her that you fancy her. Look me directly in the eyes and tell me you don't feel the slightest bit of emotion towards her."

I looked him in the eyes, and I started to speak, but I couldn't continue.

"Exactly. And I know what you are. You're Time Lord."

"How do you know…"

"I've heard stories about The Doctor, and what has happened to some of the people he traveled with. How can I be sure my daughter will be safe traveling with you?"

"Mr. Davids. I promise that she will always come home unharmed. And if she ever wants to stop traveling with me, I'll take her home on the spot."

"Ok. But if you ever break that promise, you do NOT want to know what will happen."

I gulped and said, "Yes sir."  
"You can go," he said, "By the way, she fancies you too."

"What?"

"Oh come on, she really fancies you. She always talks so highly of you. Plus I'm sure you're a better person than all the rest of her old boyfriends combined, so I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Mr. Davids. It was a pleasure talking with you," I said.

I started to walk back to the living room, but Grandma Davids stopped me in the hall.

"So you survived talking with her father, eh?" She asked.

"Barely," I joked.

"Yeah, he can be rough. And by the way, do you know Clara's middle name?"

"No, no I don't, why?"

"Because, it's Oswin. Oswalds for the win."

"No…No!" I had the cheesiest smile on my face. "You're-"

"I am indeed. If you see my Doctor, in your travels, tell him I never forgot him."

"I will. I promise."

"Good boy, your father raised you well, now get down to the party, someone's been waiting for you."

"Wait. Clara said you were super controlling, how did that happen?"

"Seeing the dangers out there with the Doctor, I guess I just didn't want her to get hurt, I wanted her to be safe. But I'm letting her go now. Go to her. Set her free."

I ran downstairs and found that the party had started without me, and that I had been up there for longer than I thought, it was 11:50 and thirty three seconds.

"Where have you been, Mister Clockwork?" Clara asked me.

"Mister Clockwork?" I asked.

"Seems like a fitting nickname to me," Clara said.

"Okay then, my clever girl."

"Oh?"

"You're quite clever," I smiled and winked.

"What did I say about compliments?" she asked as she stepped closer to me.

"Does it look like I care?" I stepped closer to her.

"God you're frustrating." Closer.

"I know." Closer.

The Davids family began counting down. "Three!" Clara and I looked straight into each other's eyes. "Two!" We hugged each other close. "One!" And we kissed. "Happy New Year!"


End file.
